New Heroes of UA
by ThatOneGuyFromHighSchool
Summary: It has been 12 years since the pro hero Endavor had achieved the number one hero spot. Nowadays though many new pro heroes would rather work together than alone. UA is still trying to create new heroes in order to help society. This is where Nez comes in, as a future hero his goal are to create a world for people to be safe, and to face the challenges of his past, his personal life


Only one group stands above all others in this society. Only one group stands to make the public feel safe. Only one group of people are elite enough to shape the world. These people, are heroes. Those who give up their everything, time and time again to make sure that people like you and I can sleep safely at night. Additionally, in order to keep an influx of heroes in the world, many schools were built to help students turn their quirks into tools that save lives. Throughout history, power corrupt those who were weak. Villians use their natural gifts to soil the very earth we walk on. However, this isn't a story about villains. This is about me and my story. About how I was dragged through the mud and how I became a hero.

The Kirikawas don't like it when I'm late, _Crap_. And they tell me not to act so somber, even though I have my reasons. Minato and Himika, are very supportive people considering they only took me in about a year and a half ago. They gave me an education, food, as well as a place to stay. They've almost become my parents. Maybe they think of me as a part of their family too. Though as much as I don't want to take the thought, I remember they already have a son.

 _I'm going to be late._

Himika hardly manages to get me out the door on time. As I walk through the streets I find myself watching a burglary being stopped by a hero. Seems like he's about 20, probably fresh out of a sidekick spot and trying to make a name for himself. The burglar had been stopped in record time, in fact it was quite unbelievable, but I couldn't afford to find out the details, or else I'd be late.

"If you're serious about becoming a hero, U.A. is the place to go-" When I finally get to the school I remember what Minato told me when we first met. "But you need an education to even think about making it to the entrance exam."

He made sure that this was drilled into my head when I was enrolled into a nearby middle school. As I approached the gate, I took notice of all the people making their way towards the doors of the lone tall building. Most of them came in pairs or groups, clearly social, a lot of them were probably old friends. At most of their clique maybe 1 would make it in, the rest would be cut. U.A. is a constant survival of the fittest, no room for friendship.

Inside, the halls were dark and filled to the brim with kids full of dreams. Just like me. it takes a few minutes, but we're ushered out of the hallways and into a spacious room with plenty of seating and a large screen. I can barely take it all in before I'm shoved into a seat. Ten long minutes pass before a woman with long dark hair takes her place at the podium.

"Good morning to each and everyone of you, U.A.'s future hero department!" She says with a smile. Isn't that Creati? She graduated with The pro hero Deku. "This school is where you will learn what it takes to be a hero. I'm sure more than a few of you know that this is the most popular school of choice?" The crowd lets out a cheer in agreement.

"Then I'm sure that you also know that only one in every three hundred of you will make the cut." A hush falls over the room and no one dares to not pay attention to what she has to say.

She gives the entire room a rundown of the practical exam. Telling us about robots that each offer 1 to 3 points respectively. It became clear that the point of this exercise was to score all of the examinees. "-This is a test of your abilities, only the top 40 will be accepted into the hero course."

As soon as she left us with the number, most became wide eyed, a few even started crying because of their fear. To me it isn't that surprising, _the school can't accept everyone_. Creati gives everyone a moment to let the news sink in. _These people need learn the reality of life, the world is never going to hold your hand_. She then gestures to the screen and warns us about one final robot. "This is one serves more as an obstacle than as an enemy, you will not need to engage with it." With the explanation over and all the information I'm able to piece together how this is going to work. _It'll be a simple point game, it can't possibly be that hard. Not with these kids as my competition._

Just as quickly as it had begun the entrance ceremony is over and Creati finishes up with a good luck speech. "Good luck everyone! Try your hardest, and give it all you've got. Plus Ultra!"


End file.
